One Night on Venezia
by Cake Factory
Summary: Hanimun SasuSaku ke Venezia. WARNING : LEMON -dikit sih a- RnR pliss. *perlu ganti rating tak?* By: Miss-Cake


**One Night on Venezia**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Sakura. Betapa tidak, kemarin ia dan Sasuke baru saja mengucapkan sumpah yang mulai sekarang akan menyatukan kedua insan ini untuk selamanya hingga waktu yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Dan hari ini mereka berdua akan berangkat ke Italia tepatnya ke Venezia selama dua minggu untuk melaksanakan bulan madu. Venezia, sungguh tempat yang sangat romantis setelah Paris.

"Saku, cepatlah. Kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat kan"

"Ah iya tunggu sebentar lagi aku siap" Sakura telah selesai memasukkan seluruh pakaian dan perlengkapannya untuk hidup di Venezia selama dua minggu. Sejenak dia memandang dua bingkai foto yang dia letakkan di atas meja riasnya. Foto yang pertama diambil saat hari jadian mereka setelah mereka melaluli hari hari bersama selama dua tahun lamanya. Di situ terlihat Sakura sedang bersandar pada bahu bidang Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Begitu juga Sasuke. Lalu foto yang satu lagi. baru saja selesai dicetak dan langsung ia masukkan ke dalam bingkai. Foto itu membuat wajah Saku merona merah. Betapa tidak, kemarin di depan altar suci yang mengikat janji suci mereka berdua Sasuke dengan tiba tiba mencium Sakura, dan pada pose itu ada yang mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Sakura tertawa kecil saat melihat wajahnya sendiri yang seakan tidak siap akan kejutan dari Sasuke.

"Sakura ayo cepat" teriak Sasuke dari bawah.

"Iya aku segera turun" kata Sakura bergegas.

"Lama sekali. Ngapain saja kau?" kata Sasuke setelah Sakura sampai di bawah.

"Hehe sekedar mengingat masa lalu" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya

"Dasar kau ini" kata Sasuke sambil mengacak acak rambut Sakura dan mencium keningnya lembut hingga membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. "Nah ayo berangkat" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari seorang pengusaha terkenal dari Uchiha Coorporation, dikarenakan kakaknya Itachi telah meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

"Ne, Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Setelah sampai nanti kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah mereka duduk di dalam pesawat.

"Terserah padamu saja" kata Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Guide Book yang dibawanya. "Asal bersamamu saja aku tidak masalah" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum nakal ke arah Sakura.

"Ikh dasar" Sakura lalu memandang sebuah cincin yang telah melingkar di jari manis nya itu. Indah sekali. sakura lalu memeluk lengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya "Terima kasih ya Sasuke." Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul.

Sudah sejam yang lalu semenjak mereka take off meninggalkan Jepang, dan Sakura sudah terlelap di bangkunya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat melihat istrinya tertidur lelap.

"Uungg capeknya" Sakura ngulet setelah dia puas tidur di pesawat tadi.

"Eh sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya nyenyak sekali"

"Tuh ada bekas ilernya" goda Sasuke

"Gak ada ah! Enak aja bilang aku ngiler" kata Sakura yang langsung meraba sekitar mulutnya. Sasuke Cuma cekikikan. "Dasar usil" kata Sakura sambil menekan pipi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

-=-=-=-=-

"Waah indah sekali pemandangan di sini" kata Sakura sambil menatap Venezia dari balkon kamar hotelnya. "Ne, Sasuke. Nanti ini kita jalan jalan yah"

"Iya Besok, sekarang sudah terlalu sore" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sakura bunyi. Ada sms masuk dari Hinata

**From** : Hinata-chan

**Message** : Saku-chan bagaimana perjalananmu?

Sakura hanya tersenyum membaca sms dari sahabatnya itu. Dengan cepat lalu membalas sms dari Hinata. Tidak berapa lama balasan datang

**From** : Hinata-chan

**Message** : Syukurlah, baik baik dengan Sasuke-kun ya =) oh iya, tolong katakan padanya dapat salam dari Naruto-kun. Dia bilang "Setelah pulang nanti ceritakan pengalaman malam pertamamu dengan Saku yah teme *laugh*"

Sakura yang membaca pesan dari Hinata langsung blushing. Dia juga baru ingat belum menjalani malam sakral sebagai pengantin baru. Sakura lalu sedikit mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang kebetulan juga sedang mengamati Sakura.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang keheranan melihat muka Sakura yang tiba tiba berubah seperti tomat itu.

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa. Ha-hanya saja.."

"Kenapa?"

"Anu, kau dapat salam dari Naruto"

"Hn? Salam apa?"

"Ini, baca saja" kata Sakura sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun setelah membaca pesan dari Naruto ikut blushing juga.

"A— dasar si bodoh" Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Sakura. Sasuke lalu membalas sms itu ke Hinata

**To** : Hinata-chan

**Message** : Hinata tolong katakana pada si kumis kucing "Awas kau Naruto, setelah aku pulang ke Jepang aku akan menghajarmu!"

"A-aku mau mandi dulu" Sakura lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sejenak kemudian terdengar suara gemericik air. Pikiran Sasuke pun mulai melayang kemana mana. "Cih ini gara gara si bodoh mengatakan hal itu" wajah Sasuke memerah lagi.

20 menit kemudian Sakura keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah kuyup. Sasuke tercengang melihat sosok di hadapannya. Betapa tidak, rambut Sakura yang masih basah menetes di tank topnya yang menyebabkan tank topnya basah dan memperlihatkan sedikit pakaian dalamnya –ehem-, ditambah lagi Sakura hanya menggunakan hot pants. Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku dan sedikit blushing dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menatap tubuh Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa tubuhnya dilihat oleh Sasuke lalu sedikit menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang ia pegang. "A-apa yang kau lihat Sasuke" Sakura blushing.

"A-apa salahnya kan sedikit melihat, toh kan kau juga sudah jadi istriku" kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain masih dengan wajah blushingnya. Sakura tambah blushing –bahasa apaan nih?? =.=a-

"Su-sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat mandi" kata Sakura sambil melemparkan handuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu masuk kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi ia mencium handuk bekas Sakura. "Wangi" gumamnya. Sasuke lalu terbesit sebuah pikiran untuk membalas Sakura.

Sakura duduk di pinggir kasur yang berukuran King size. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi. kali ini dari Ino.

**From** : Ino

**Message** : Sakuraaa, bagaimana perjalananmu? Pasti asyik ya. Aku jadi kepingin juga ke sana

Sakura lalu membalas sms Ino dengan cepat. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Saku kembali bunyi. Balasan dari Ino.

**From** : Ino

**Message** : Haha mustahil Sai mau. Eh eh Saku, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Sasuke? Cerita dong XD

Sakura kembali blushing. 'Kenapa banyak sekali yang menanyakan malam pertamaku sihh?'. Sakura lalu membalas sms ke Ino.

**To** : Ino

**Message** : Aduh Ino. Aku belum melakukannya, lagipula untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku.

Sakura merasa wajahnya jadi semakin panas saja. Daritadi jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Balasan dating lagi.

**From** : Ino

**Message** : Hee? =0 Belum? Yang benar saja. Kau kan sudah jadi istrinya lebih dari 48 jam. Ya ampun Sakura. =.=". Untuk apa? tentu saja untuk belajar kalau nanti aku menikah dengan Sai XD

Sakura semakin stress saja. 'Malam pertama? Sepertinya aku belum siap' wajah Saku sekarang benar benar merah. Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi, ia lalu keluar tanpa mengenakan baju, hanya celana panjang saja. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Ia merasa tersiksa disuguhi 'pemandangan' seperti itu. Bahunya yang bidang, perutnya yang six pack, selain itu badannya juga tinggi. Sakura benar benar ingin pingsan. –Miss juga mau pingsan ngebayangin *blush*-.

Sasuke sedikit mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajah Sakura. Sasuke merasa menang bisa membuat wajah istrinya jadi semerah udang rebus begitu. Kemudian sifat jahil Sasu muncul. Di hampiri Sakura dari belakang dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan tiba tiba.

"Kyaaa Sasuke! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hn? Masa segitu kagetnya sih?" Sasuke dengan iseng mencolek dagu Sakura yang sukses membakar wajah Sakura –err~ gak sampe kebakar sih =.="- "Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Merah sekali" goda Sasuke.

"Su-sudahlah Sasuke. Kau membuatku tersiksa dengan perlakuanmu itu"

"Hn? Kau tidak suka ya?" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." Sasuke sedikit mendengar suara detak jantung Sakura. Sasuke lalu sedikit meraba dada atas bagian kiri Saku untuk berpura pura memeriksa detak jantungnya.

"Cepat sekali detak jantungmu"

"Su-sudah lah Sasuke" kata Sakura yang berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa Sakura mulai berontak, langsung membalik tubuh Sakura dan langsung mendorongnya hingga Saku terbaring di atas kasur. Sasuke lalu menindihnya dari atas. Ia langsung memengangi kedua tangan Sakura. Akibat dari perbuatan Sasuke itu tank top sakura tersibak ke atas hingga bagian perutnya yang mulus itu bisa terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sa-Sasu—" belum selesai Sakura bicara, bibir Sasuke sudah menekan bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut. Lidah Sasuke berusaha membuka mulut Sakura. Berusaha menelusuri setiap ruang kosong di rongga mulut Sakura. Sasuke juga sedikit menggigit bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suaminya.

Puas di bagian bibir Sasuke beralih ke leher Sakura. Sasuke dapat mencium aroma strawberry dari leher Sakura. Ia lalu mulai mencium leher Sakura yang mulus itu. Sasuke sesekali menggigit leher Saku hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan di lehernya. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah. Sambil tanagn Sasuke bermain di perut Sakura. Ia mulai meraba raba bagian itu hingga Sakura sedikit merasakan sensasi yang aneh-menurutnya-. Tangan Sasuke lalu menuju bagian punggungnya, berusaha melepas tali dari benda yang menutupi dada Sakura dari dalam. Sakura –lagi lagi- hanya bisa pasrah, walaupun tadi ia mengatakan dalam hati kalau ia belum siap, tapi ternyata badannya tidak bisa merasa tidak siap.

Sakura terbangun akibat cahaya menerobos masuk dari celah gorden kamarnya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk membuka mata sepenuhnya. Sakura kaget dengan posisi tidurnya. Ia masih dalam keadaan dipeluk Sasuke, ditambah lagi dengan keadaan yang tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel ditubuhnya maupun tubuh Sasuke, tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut. Sakura berusaha mengingat ingat kejadian semalam. Ternyata ia sudah melakukannya dengan Sasuke, walaupun kemarin hatinya berkata tidak siap, toh pada akhirnya hartanya yang sudah dijaganya selama 22 tahun ini sudah diambil oleh suaminya sendiri, baginya itu bukan masalah besar bahkan ia bahagia dengan itu.

Sakura ingin sekali bangun dari tempat tidur, namun hawa dingin di luar sana membuatnya enggan untuk bangun. Lagipula berada di pelukan Sasuke juga membuatnya betah, terasa hangat.

"Selamat pagi Sakura" ucap Sasuke tiba tiba

"Ah sudah bangun ya? Selamat pagi Sasuke" ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang manis itu. Sasuke kemudian mencium kening Sakura lembut.

"Oh iya, soal semalam…" wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan ceritakan pada siapa siapa ya"

"Iya" Sakura tersenyum lagi. Sasuke yang tidak tahan akan senyum Sakura langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil Sakura.

"Aishiteru Sakura" kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan bibirnya.

"Um, ich liebe dich Sasuke" –gayaaaa XD-

"Nggak mau mandi Sakura?"

"Nggak ah, dingin. Di sini saja hangat" kata Sakura yang menenggelamkan diri di pelukan Sasuke. Semalam adalah kenangan terindah dan tak terlupakan yang diberikan Sasuke untuk Sakura.

**-OWARI-**

**Miss-Cake : Gilaaaa, akhirnyah slese juga. Dalam sehariii bikin fic semi lemon –eh masih semi kan? Ato uda lemon bneran? Wkwk- beuhh**

**Naruto : Mana Sakuraaa???**

**Miss-Cake : Gatau, lagi asik indehoy kali –dilempar parang-**

**Ino : Eh Miss, ajarin gue dong**

**Miss-Cake : ajarin apaan? –sweatdropped-**

**Ino : Itu yang kaya Saku sama Sasu itu tuhhh**

**Miss-Cake : Hee?? Belom pernah begituan jadi gatau saiaa –sweatdropped nambah 1 jadi 2-**

**Ino : Enak banget ke Itali. Mau juga dong, kapan kapan bikinin yang versi gue sama Sai yah**

**Miss-Cake : Gamau ah –kabor sebelum ditendang sama Ino-.**

**Oyah ratingnyah perlu diubah jadi M ga? Saran dung huehehe XD**

**Ripiuuuuuuuuu pliiisssss. Mao flame juga gapapa asal jangan kasar kasar aja ~.~ tengkioss.**


End file.
